Blaze and Her Toon Patrol Roommates
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Blaze The Cat was starting a new life in Toontown and while she was walking home when she meets a strange Toon Weasel who she takes in and forms a strong bond with that would be the bonds of friendship that would soon lead to something much more... and one by one Blaze's New Weasel friend's own friends comes to live with them too. Pairings: [Blaze/Psycho] & [Rouge/Greasy]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Sonic The Hedgehog goes to Sega.**

**[I all so have this story on DeviantART but I think I will post it here too.]**

**Sorry for any Bad Grammar and Misspelling.**

* * *

Toontown Year 2013...  
it was October and it was all most Halloween...  
over the years Toontown had to make room for new cartoon characters that both appeared in cartoons, movies and video games so Toontown had gotten much bigger over the Years...  
outside a dress shop there was purple toon cat looking inside the glass window at a lovely dark purple dress.  
you could see the purple toon cat's reflection in the glass..."Man if only I could afford that dress...but it cost like 500 Simoleons...and I really can't afford such a nice thing at the moment...if only I got more calls to be in more Sonic games but sadly I can only appear once in a while and they hardly need me to appear anymore it seems...and I had no choice but to move here to Toontown...I mean there are so many Toons here like me who are down on there luck in appearing less in both cartoons and video games..."the Toon Cat Said as she sighs as she walks away from the window at the dress shop as she walk down the street..

she could afford the dress if she called her mother and father back in her old home because her family is Rich and Royal but she wanted to make a living on her own and earn the Simoleon Money with hard work and not ask for it from her parents back home...

as she walked she felt a water drop down on her nose and then looks up and saw that it was starting to rain.  
"Oh Great Just Great! I hate the rain! and its not just because I'm a Cat!"she said as she goes near a old building and waited for the rain to stop while she stand under the roof near the door.  
she just stood there watching the rain as she looks up at the dark clouds as they fell down to the ground...  
"this rain brings back sad memories for me...memories I wish to forget but can't...it makes me think of that day...the day I had to say good bye to a friend that had to go back to there home in the f-"she was about to say but heard a crash in the alley way...  
she powered up fire in her hand as she walks into the alley "Who's there?! Show yourself!"she said as she step into the alley and then as she neared more into the dark alley she saw something in the trash can and she looks in it and sees what look to be a weasel wearing a straight jacket and what was strange even more there inside the trash can was a small tv that showed a black & white old movie that the toon weasel was watching "What The...?"when she spoke up he look to her and put his long sleeve of his right hand up and put it to his mouth and says "Shhhh..."then he goes back to watching the tv again...  
"Sorry..."she said as she blinks her eyes at this then she heard a door near by opening up and she went and hid by a near by trash can more far away as she watches behind the trash can a Toon Human open up the door and had some food left overs and went to the trash can the toon weasel was at and was getting ready to throw it all in with out even looking into the trash can to see that there was a toon weasel inside and she all most called out to him to not throw that left over food in the trash can but stop herself by placing her hands over her mouth and then places her hands back on the trash can she was at as she watches the Toon Human Man who was done throwing away the food then goes back inside and then she runs over and looks back inside the trash can to check if the toon weasel was okay but to her surprise and shock...  
he was eating the food that the man had throw away in the trash can...  
"What in Sega's Name do you think your doing?!"she said in shock and anger and most of all disgust as she watches the toon weasel eating some half eaten pizza and all so some other food too.  
"Eating breakfast..."he said finishing off the pizza and then pick up a chicken leg that was half eaten as well as he shoves it near her face "Want some...?"he asks as she has her hands up in disgust and shoves the chicken away as she felt gross out  
"Ewww No!"she said then the toon weasel just smiled and said "Oh well more for me! hehehehe"he said in a crazy fit of giggles as he took a bite out of the chicken which she couldn't help but make a face as she watch him eat the food that was thrown away...  
"So...Why are you in a trash can?"she couldn't help but ask as she watches him eat the food that the toon human had throwed away.  
"well I live here for now...I'm kinda waiting for my friends to come and find me...but its only been like years and I don't know when they'll be here but I don't mind waiting a little more for them..."he said as he ate more of the food and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him...he must of got lost and split up from his friends and had been here the whole time waiting...  
she sighs at this and she thought that right thing to do was to bring him back to her place to stay but then again could she really trust him? what if he tried to steal her things or the simoleons that she all ready had...  
then she look down at him again and her heart felt even more sorry for him...he couldn't stay in that trash can for long...soon enough some Toon will find him and call the cops...so she only had one choice left...  
just as he was about to take a bite out of half eaten pie a arm that belong to toon cat grabs it away from him just as he shuts his mouth and his head shook from it and he shakes his head and looks up at the female toon cat.  
"Hey! My Pie!"he said as he stood up in the trash can and started to reach for it "Gimme Gimme!"he said as he tried to get to the pie that she kept out of his reach "No..Your going to stop eating food that has been throwed away!"she said to him as she had one hand holding the pie away from him and all so a hand on to his forehead trying to keep him away from the pie.  
"But its Yummy! MY PIE!"he said as he cries and tried with all his might to get to the pie.  
she felt sorry for him and she was thinking about just giving him the pie but she knew better...she couldn't give in to his whining...  
"Listen I will give you a new pie...if you come with me back to my place...I'll let you live with me until you get back on your feet...deal?"she said to him which stop his whining and stop him from reaching for the pie again as he blinks his eyes up at her.  
"You Promise...?"he asks her with a adorable smile on his face as she nods her head "Yes I Promise I will get you a new Pie now come on lets get you out of that trash can.."she said as she helps him out of the trash can...  
she was a bit surprise that he was a inch shorter then her for he only came up to her shoulders...  
"Come on lets get you to my place and get you clean up before I give you any pie."she said as she took his hand walks with him out of the alley and to her House that was in the Suburbs of Toontown.

when they got to her home she had to unlock her door first and then as she was doing this she look over and saw that the toon weasel was playing in the mud "What the?! No! Get out of the Mud!"she called out to him as she runs over not using her full speed since there was no need for it really as she grab the toon weasel and drag him away from the mud and she kick the door of her house open and went inside and then shut the door with her foot again and just as she let him go and let him loose in her house she notice she got mud on her nice clean purple sweater and black pants too from when she got him out of the mud...  
"Oh Great...just Great...What else could go wrong?"she said and then as if to answer her she looks up and all most screamed as she saw mud foot prints and paw prints all over her couch, chairs, tv and even on the walls and floors!  
"WEASEL!"She cried out and then he ran over to her and his nose touch her nose as his eyes were closed and he smiled and said "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"he said with a giggle at the end and she felt her left eye twitch and she counted from 10 to calm down.  
"Listen if your gonna live here with me you can't make a mess like this...understand Uh...I don't believe I got your name...I can't just keep calling you 'Weasel'..."she said as she eyes him and crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Psycho!"he said with a big smile on his face and put his arms over his head as he giggles more.  
"Psycho...either your calling me Psycho...or that is your name so which is it?"she asks very confused at this and he giggles more and then says "That is My Name! My Name is Psycho! Hehehehe...What is your Name?"The One Named Psycho Asks with more giggles as she blushes from the fact she didn't give her name out first when they had met back at the alley where she found him...  
"My Name is Blaze...Pleasure to Meet you Psycho...Now then before I can fix your Pie I do Believe you should Go up the stairs and take a Bath..."Blaze said as his eyes widens and he started to jump up in the air and do a run in mid air before zooming over to the couch and goes under it and screams "NO BATH!" and she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she had her hands on her hips and said "Yes Bath! You Are Taking One and that's it!"Blaze said as she goes to the couch and reaches in under it and grabs him and pulls him out and goes up stairs to the bathroom and she turn on the water and made sure it wasn't too cold or too hot for him and just as she was done checking it she put some bubble bath in the water "This Should Help Clean you More...now Psycho I'm going to-"She said but as soon as she turns her head to tell him she was going to leave the bathroom so he could clean up but she saw that he was trying to sneak out of the bathroom but she saw this just in time "PSYCHO!"she yelled as he stop in mid step and shivered "You Aren't leaving this Bathroom until you clean up that smell you got from that trash can and from the mud you were splashing around in!"Blaze said as she grabs him from off scene which you could only see her arm and then she pulled on him causing him to be off his feet and be pulled off scene and you could hear a splash as water comes into view...

after Psycho's Bath Blaze went to the kitchen to make the pie she promise him...and of course she still had some mud on her clothes which she made a note to herself to get some nice clean clothes and take a nice bath herself after she finishes up the pie she is making for Psycho...  
after she got the pie out she places it on the table then called for him to come and eat "Psycho! The Pie is ready!"Blaze called out to him and he came running down to get the Pie and he sit down on the chair at the table wearing a Black T-Shirt and Blue pants...  
well because when he took the bath well...Blaze threw him in when he was still wearing his Straight Jacket so Blaze had to take it put it in the dryer but not before she got some nice clean clothes and place them outside the Bathroom Door and told Psycho when he gets out of the bath to change out of the Straight Jacket and put on the clothes she put out for him so she could put the Straight Jacket in the Dryer...  
"When do I get my Straight Jacket Back?"Psycho asks as he was starting to dig into the pie.  
"as soon as it drys you can have it back and you can change back into it...Now if you excuse me I have to go take a bath myself but please do keep eating the pie, I shall be back shortly."Blaze said to him as she left the room and went to her bedroom first and grab a purple t-shirt and white skirt and went out of the bedroom and goes to the bathroom door and opens it up and goes inside and shuts it behind her...

with Psycho he was happy eating the pie when he hears a knock on the kitchen window and he still had a mouth full of pie and still holding a fork with another piece of pie ready to be eat as he looks up and saw outside the window was none other then Stupid..  
"Stupid!"he said in happiness and surprise and when he said this some pieces of pie shot out of his mouth and then he puts the fork down and jumps down off his seat and goes over to the window and opens it up and reaches out and grabs Stupid's arms and tries to pull him in but he kinda got stuck "Oops...I think Your Stuck."Psycho said as Stupid blinks a little at this and looks at how half of him was in and the other is out..."Duhh...Yeah it looks that way..."Stupid said not really seeming to care that he was stuck...

just then Blaze came into the room wearing the purple t-shirt and white skirt..."Psycho I hope you like the pie because I think you should get some sleep I have five guest rooms and..."she didn't get to finish because she saw the Strange New Weasel stuck in her kitchen window "WHAT THE?!"She yells as she looks from the new weasel to Psycho "Psycho Who is this?!"Blaze asks the Weasel who just stood there with a smile on his face "This is My Friend Stupid!"Psycho said pointing to Stupid with a big smile on his face.  
"I see and there is no need to call me Stupid..."Blaze said then Psycho and the New Weasel both giggle and chuckles to which confused Blaze "No...His Name is 'Stupid' That is what he is called!"Psycho said and Blaze getting the hint only blushes at her mistake..."Well Why is he still in my window?"Blaze asks and then Psycho answers her by saying "He's Stuck." and with that Blaze told Psycho to come with her outside and she will help him get Stupid unstuck...  
when they got outside she tried with Psycho's help of course to push Stupid in through the window but with no luck.  
"Stupid! You Stuck Good! We can't Get you unstuck! you'll have to Live there for Long time it seems! even Get Married there!"Psycho said and then inside Stupid simply said "Okay! I don't mind!"Then to prove his point he look over to Blaze's Toaster and look to be thinking then hugs on to the Toaster.

outside with Blaze and Psycho "its no use we can't seem to get him unstuck...Might as well-"she said but Psycho cut her off  
"Give up?"Psycho said but Blaze shakes her head no "No...We go with Plan B..."she said as she shows her hand and to Psycho's shock he saw fire appear out of no where on her hand "Are you Magic!?"Psycho asks in shock and surprise.  
"No...I just have pyrokinesis."Blaze told him as she goes over to Stupid and then put the fire in her hand where his tail should be...

inside with Stupid he was having a little moment...a very strange moment...  
"Do you Stupid Take this Toaster to be Your Wife?"he said as he made it look like the Salt shaker was talking and asking him if he takes the Toaster to be his wife "I Do!"Stupid said with a big smile then says in a funny voice making it look like The Salt shaker was talking again "Do you Toaster take this-"but he stop when he grab the Toaster and made it look like 'she' was talking "No! I can't For I am in love with some one else!"Stupid said trying to sound like a girl and he let out a gasp "You What?! With who?!"Stupid asks as he then made it look like the Toaster was talking again "With the Pepper Shaker!"then after the Toaster said that even though it was really Stupid who said it...he started to cry and cover his eyes with his hands "WAaaaaaaah! She don't love me No More! and I gave her the Best Minutes of my Life! And-...*sniffs sniffs* Whats Cooking?"Stupid said but then eyes widen as he finally figure out his butt was on fire and he shoots through the window and started to run around as Blaze and Psycho come into the room "Stupid! Stop drop and Roll! Stop Drop and Roll!"Psycho said in giggles and Blaze grab some water and splashes Stupid with it putting out the fire "Seriously..."Blaze said as she look at him then to Psycho and then she said "in the leaving room now!"she said to the two as they both giggle and chuckle...

-  
in the leaving room the two weasels were siting down on the couch while the cat was standing there looking at them...  
"okay now let me make some rules clear for the both of you...you aren't to make a mess or break anything while you stay here...you are to keep the door locked when I'm out at work and not let anyone in unless its me at the door and you aren't to try to cook while I'm out either...you can order pizza which they'll be 50 Simoleons on the kitchen table and I guess you can answer the door for the pizza but ask who it is first before you answer it okay...am I clear?"Blaze said to the two weasels with her arms crossed.  
"duhh...I don't know if you are clear you don't seem see through to me."Stupid said which made Psycho giggle as he covered his mouth as he giggles and Blaze sighs and then looks to Psycho "You get what I mean right Psycho?"Blaze asks him as he nods his head "Don't answer the door unless its you or the pizza guy, I got it! hehehehehe."Psycho said to her as he kick his feet while he sits on the couch next to Stupid still.  
"Good at least one of you does."Blaze said to him as she then told them to follow her to where there rooms are and that they are next to each other..."Now Your Rooms are next to each other okay and all so my room is a cross the hall that way..."she said to them as she points to the door down the hall way.  
"Now if you excuse me I am going to go to bed myself I need to get up early to go to my job...Sleep well you two."Blaze said to the two as she goes to her room and shuts the door and goes to her bed and goes to sleep...

when Blaze was a sleep she started to have a nightmare and it was all ways about Silver...the friend who had to go back to the future and didn't come back...it had been so long since she last saw him and she missed him so much...  
the place in her dream was all dark and the only thing she saw was Silver The Hedgehog being pulled more and more away from her but he didn't walk or even run he just stood there and smiled that smile of his as she tried to run to him but didn't get any where closer to him "Silver Please! Don't Leave me! I Don't want to Loose you! Your the only friend I have Left! Please Silver!"she cried out to him but he got too far away and seem like he was no longer there and she started to cry once again  
"No Silver! I don't want you to Go! I Lo-"Blaze said in her dream but then woke up from her nightmare and felt some one was hugging on to her and she notice she wasn't near her pillow of her bed and all so notice she wasn't under her covers either and she was laying down in some ones lap and she felt some ones arms around her and she looks up and saw Psycho a sleep and had her in his arms...  
she saw that they were near the end of the bed and all so she saw the door to her room was open and she look back up at Psycho who had seem to had sneak into her room...  
she had to admit he did look cute sleeping like that...not that she was falling in love with him for she only met him not too long ago...  
"Psycho...Psycho wake up."Blaze said and Psycho hearing his name woke up and look down at the Toon Cat in his arms and he smiles "Oh Hey Blazey You awake."Psycho said with a smile and she blushes and she sits up and pushes him away from her as she sits on the other side of the bed "Psycho What are you doing in my room and holding me as if I was a little kitten..."Blaze said as Psycho look at her and for once he wasn't smiling but he look down to the ground.  
"I heard you screaming...you were crying too..you said something about 'Silver' and 'Don't leave' and something like that...I thought I try to comfort you by holding you to make you feel safe..."Psycho said to her to which she blushes beat red at this act of kindness from the weasel...  
not wanting to let him see her blush she looks away and tried to act mad but couldn't bring herself to do so.  
"Well...that was very kind of you Psycho...perhaps I wont scold you this time but please do knock before entering my room...it is good manners and plus I-"Blaze said but was cut off by a hug from Psycho.  
"So Blazey Better now? No More Nightmares?"Psycho said as he hugs her which made her face blush just a little and she look from surprise to happy as she places her hand on Psycho's head "Yes I feel Better Now...Thank you again Psycho..."Blaze said as she then went into deep thought as she thought about Silver and how much she wanted to tell him that she was in love with him but she knew she couldn't bring herself to do so or ask him to stay with her...so she just let him go back home where he belong...  
it felt like forever when she went into her thoughts about Silver and she felt that Psycho had stop hugging her and she saw that he had fallen a sleep and she couldn't help but giggle at this and she gently got up off the bed and then picks him up and goes out of her room then to Psycho's Bedroom that he will be sleeping in as long as he and Stupid stay here...  
she open the door to Psycho's Bedroom and then went over to the bed and places him in it and puts the covers on him.  
"Good Night Psycho...and Thank you..."Blaze said as she gives him a kiss on his forehead and then goes to the door then with one last look she smiles at the sleeping weasel before shutting the door and then goes to her bedroom to get some well needed sleep...

To Be Continued...

**Read & Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Sonic the Hedgehog Goes to Sega.**

**Credit for Sonic The Hedgehog (Tv Series) & Sonic Underground goes to DIC Entertainment.**

**any way sorry for any Bad Grammar and Misspelling.**

**please enjoy this story.**

* * *

The Next Morning Blaze went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast for herself, Psycho and Stupid...  
she was frying some bacon and she then place the bacon into each three plates and then she started to work on the eggs and toasts and then place them on the three plates too and then she places the plates each down on the table before going outside of the kitchen and going over to the stairs and then yells up the stairs.  
"Psycho! Stupid! Come Down Stairs Now! Breakfast is Ready!"Blaze said as she heard two of the bedrooms that they were staying in open up and she saw the two weasels rush down the stairs but just as they made another step on the first of the three last steps they fell and tripped on themselves and fell to the floor and Psycho had fallen on top of Stupid's back.  
Blaze sighs at this and shakes her head and then helps Psycho up off of Stupid and then helps Stupid up and then she dusts some of the dust they got off there clothes..  
"Now Go eat I need to hurry up and eat breakfast myself so I can hurry up and go to my job down at the Neo Ink & Paint Night Club."Blaze said to them as she heads to the kitchen and sits down at her spot at the table and Psycho with Stupid came into the kitchen next and flop down on there own chairs and starts to eat there food...  
Psycho and Stupid were both being messy eaters as there were pieces of bacon and eggs on there mouths and Blaze couldn't help but giggle at how messy they were being..."Honestly you two are so hopeless..."Blaze said as she got a clean napkin and started to clean off the food off Psycho's Mouth first then after which she took a second clean napkin and started to clean Stupid's Mouth as well..."There now all clean..."she said and then she went back to eating herself though after all three of them ate the first thing Psycho and Stupid did was go into the living room and watch Cartoons...  
Blaze went up stairs and took a shower and change into a white tank top and dark purple shorts and deep pink shoes as she came down the stairs she saw that Psycho and Stupid were watching Tv...  
"Now You two remember Don't answer the door to any body...Only Answer it if its me or the Pizza Guy Understand?"Blaze said to the two and it seems that Psycho was the only one listening cause he was the only one looking at her while Stupid who had been watching Cartoons too then saw a fly and was now watching it buzz around his head.  
"Yes Blazey! Don't Answer the door to anyone unless its you or the Pizza Guy!"Psycho said with a cheerful tone his voice as Blaze sighs at this at the nickname that he started to call her but at least he was listening to her when she tells him not to answer the door unless its her or the pizza guy.  
"Good...Now You two behave and..."Blaze said but stop then look at the two very long and was in deep thought on who should be in charge...and she knew she couldn't leave Stupid in Charge...  
"Psycho Your in Charge until I get Back..."she said which made Psycho hop on to the couch and was now standing on the couch and raise his arms up and says "Yay!"Psycho cheers as he did a little dance on the couch by doing a moonwalk on the couch.  
Blaze couldn't help but giggle at this and then she went out the door and shut the door and locks it and then goes to her sports car that was the same color as her fur and jumps in and then starts to drive off down the Suburbs of Toontown.

to say Blaze was driving slow would be lying...in face she was breaking the speed limit and as she was speeding she was pulled over by one of the Toontown Cops...  
"Pull Over!"the Toon Cop yells and she had no choice but to stop her car as the cop got out of there motorcycle and goes to her car and took out a note pad..."You know you were speeding missy?"The Toon Cop asks her as she sighs at this...it makes the 10th time this month she got pulled over for driving too fast."Yes I am sorry Sir it wont happen again."Blaze said but then the Cop only shakes his head and then asks "I need to see your Drivers License."The Toon Cop who was a Wolf said to her...  
"of Course Sir...let me get it."Blaze said as she reaches to her pocket and pulls out her Drivers License and gives it to the Toon Cop."here you go sir..."Blaze said to the Toon Cop and he looks at her Drivers License.  
"Lets see it says here your Name is Blaze The Cat...Princess of Soltropolis...Age 24."The Toon Cop said as he seem a little surprise that she was a Princess of that Fancy place that was in Toon World...everyone outside the Toontown thought it was just Toontown but over the Years Toontown had gotten bigger that it was made into a bigger world that is more like a Toon World...  
the Toontown had to make more buildings for new toons and since there were even more toons being born each day that was from a cartoon or video game or comic all the parts of the Toontown had to adjust and make the World of The Toons Much Bigger which means that the Toon Dimension was made in a type of Pocket Dimension and now there were lot more cities, towns, countries etc...  
in the Toon Dimension was all so called Toon Earth too but mostly called Toon World...  
Humans outside in the Real World had No Clue about there was more then just Toontown now...  
sure the portal that leads to and from Toontown and the Real world is still there but everyone in Toontown never bothered to tell Humans that Toontown had gotten much bigger that it had more then just Toontown...like there was Toon New York, Toon Paris and all other places in Toon World that was all so in the Human world too...  
"Well everything seems to be in order..."he said as he hands her driver license back to her and she puts it away...  
"You may go now but no speeding or I'll stop you again..."he says lastly to her and she nods her head then drives off and making sure she didn't speed...

Back at Blaze's House...  
"Oooooooooooh Ooooooooh! Hook on a Feeling!"Psycho sang as he was singing and dancing and Stupid was in the kitchen and trying to get a cookie but when he look into the cookie jar he got his head stuck.  
then there was a knock on the door and Psycho blinks at this then screams "PIZZA!"Psycho said as he ran over to the door but when he was about to open the door he stops and says "Who is it?"Psycho asks and the voice said "Pizza! *coughs*...Now Open up the Dang Door!"the voice said then Psycho opens the door then was shocked and surprise and then happy to see it was...  
"WHEEZY!"Psycho said with glee as he saw it was Wheezy with two boxes of pizza and he was wearing a pizza uniform too...  
he blink a few times and he even rub his eyes and then look at Psycho and his jaw drop "Psycho!?"Wheezy said in surprise as Psycho pulls Wheezy into the house and took the two boxes of pizza off his hands and put it on the small table that was near the couch in the living room...  
"How...When...I thought You were gone for good after That whole Dip thing and some how we end up back alive but I only met up with Smarty and Greasy and I am not even sure Stupid is even alive...and after we couldn't find you two *coughs*...We just Gave up and went are separate ways...I took a job at Pizza Weasel Kings to make Money...and all so to pay for my house I got but I am thinking about moving out soon...I can't live next to the guy next door any more he drives me bonkers...His Blue Robot Hedgehog Broke My Window Last Week! you know how much it cost me to buy a new glass for that window of mine? 90 Simoleons!"Wheezy said as he took a seat down on the couch and took his cigarette out of his mouth and put it out and threw it away and then opens the pizza box on top of the other pizza box and started to eat it...  
"Wow! So you are working at Pizza Weasel Kings?! I been there a few days ago! I had sneak into the place and grab some pizza away from this Old Married Couple that was fighting and the man was all like 'You Are Leaving me?!' and the woman was all like 'Well You Don't Love me any more so I'm gonna' and he is all like 'No way your leaving me Woman!' and she is all like 'Oh Yes I am' and she is all like then Slaps him on the face and says-"Psycho said but he was cut off when Wheezy grabs his mouth with his free hand while still holding on to one of the pizza he was eating..."Psycho do me a favor...Shut up..."Wheezy said to Psycho before going back to eating the pizza then letting go of Psycho's mouth then Psycho goes over to the door and shuts it and locks it back up and Wheezy watches this and then gulps the pizza down before speaking "So...how you land a sweet place like this any way? and I know you don't have a new job after are little job as the Toon Patrol and working for Judge Doom so what gives?"Wheezy said as Psycho hops down on the couch next to him "Oh I didn't have a home until a Nice wonderful and very Pretty Kitty found me and took me in...she is so nice..."Psycho said while blushing at the thought of Blaze he was really starting to like her and thought she was a great toon to be friends with..."Wait so your Living with a Dame?!"Wheezy said in shock as his eyes were wide as dinner plates.  
"Well Yeah of course I'm living with a Girl...but she gave me my own bedroom and even makes me food...she is very Nice!"Psycho said with a smile on his face and Wheezy chuckles at this "So You two are living alone in this big house..."Wheezy said as he took another piece of pizza and was about to eat it when Psycho spoke up again "Oh it was just us at first but then Stupid Came here too..he must of saw me through the window."Psycho said but when he said Stupid's name Wheezy spit out the pizza he was eating and it got on the tv...Blaze will not be happy...  
"YOU SAY STUPID IS HERE AS WELL?!"Wheezy said as he grabs Psycho's shoulders and had his face close to his making there foreheads touch "Yep Stupid is here too! hehehe he is in the kitchen, he said he was going to get a cookie since we aren't allowed to cook while Blaze is out."Psycho said to him with a smile and Wheezy looks away from Psycho and to the kitchen and sees that Stupid is walking out of the kitchen with the cookie jar stuck to his head "Its Dark!"Stupid said and Wheezy sighs at this and lets go of Psycho and goes over to Stupid and grabs on to the cookie jar and tries to pull it off his head.

it was a hour and half later that Wheezy finally got the cookie jar off of Stupid's head...  
"Seriously you two..and she left you two alone...Okay I made up my mind I'm going to talk to her and see if she will let me live here too...some one has to watch you two and keep you out of trouble until she gets home from her job at...Where does she work?"Wheezy said as he had his arms crossed over his chest and looking at the two.  
"oh Blaze said she works at the Neo Ink & Paint Night Club."Psycho said as he grabs a piece of pizza at the same time as Stupid and both took a bite at the same time...  
"Wow the Neo Ink & Paint Club and that place is in Wild Night Life Part of Toontown..."Wheezy said as he took a seat next to Psycho and took another piece of pizza and took a bite as he look at the tv..."Say Shouldn't we Clean that mess on the Tv...?"Wheezy said but then thought about it and chuckles "Nah! Let the Little woman clean it! I'm sure she'll be more then happy to!"he said as he put his feet up on the small table.  
and then the door open and in came Blaze. "Psycho, Stupid I'm Home...sorry I am a bit late but my Boss really bug me tonight...he even had the nerve to...Psycho who is this?"Blaze said as she finally notice the blue weasel sitting on her couch next to Psycho and Stupid. "Oh This is Wheezy! he is one of mine and Stupid's Friends!"Psycho said pointing to Wheezy as he got up and went over to Blaze..."listen you can't leave these two alone they can't be trusted by themselves half the time...so I made up my mind to move in here with you and them to help you out so you can leave to your job and not worry about them breaking the house down."Wheezy said to Blaze as she thought this over...he did seem mature enough and he could be a big help watching the two while she is at work..."Fine you may stay here...I shall show you to the bedroom that you will be sleeping in...I can even drive you back to your place to get your things and move them in here and-"Blaze said but stops when she saw the mess on the tv.  
"WHAT THE!? MY TV!"Blaze said as she ran over to the tv and look at how greasy and messy it was.  
"No..."she said as she look at the mess "Oh Come on its only a little mess big deal...just Clean it up."Wheezy said and she looks over and glares at him then looks to Stupid and Psycho "You two! which one of you did this and don't lie to me!"Blaze said to the two and then the two look at each other and smiles and then look to Blaze then points to Wheezy "He did it!"the two said while still pointing at Wheezy then Blaze glares darkly at Wheezy and made fire appear in both her hands and his eyes went wide.  
"WHAT THE?! OH NO!"Wheezy said as he started to run for it into the kitchen "GET BACK HERE! YOU MAY BE GOING TO LIVE HERE BUT YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT TV! IT COST 80 SIMOLEONS!"Blaze yells to him as she chase him all over the kitchen then the living room then all over the house.  
"Psycho! Stupid! Help Me! this Woman is trying to Kill Me!"Wheezy screams as he ran past the couch with Blaze right behind him.  
"No way! I don't want to get Blazey Mad at me! Your on your own Wheezy!"Psycho said with a big grin as he went back to watching tv with Stupid...  
the next day at breakfast Psycho, Stupid, Wheezy and Blaze were eating and Wheezy had a black eye on his left eye.  
Blaze did send a glare at Wheezy once in while because she was still angry at him for making a mess her tv that cost her 80 Simoeleons...  
"How Many times do I got to say I'm sorry you crazy dame?!"Wheezy said as he got really tired of her glaring at him like she did.  
"I will forgive you as soon as you pay me back for the cleaning bill for the tv...and another thing no one calls a woman 'dame' any more...Where have you been?"Blaze said as she took a drink of her tea she was drinking and Wheezy grumbles about new age toon women and there ways of not wanting to be called 'dames' any more.  
"and another thing some women both human and toon find that word insulting to call them so I will thank you not to use such a word again..."Blaze said to him which makes him roll his eyes at her "yeah yeah whatever you say Psycho's Girlfriend.."Wheezy said which made both Psycho and Blaze's faces go beat red and spit out the food and drink they had in there mouth...which was the food that Psycho had in his mouth and the drink that was in Blaze's mouth and Stupid only look over at Wheezy while holding the bowel he was eating from.  
"I'M/SHE'S NOT HIS/MY GIRLFRIEND!"both Blaze and Psycho said at the same time and Wheezy chuckles at this "You could of fooled me..."Wheezy said as he took a bite out of his food while looking at the two with a smug smirk on his face.  
"We Are Just Friends is all! We Aren't Boyfriend or Girlfriend at all!"Blaze said to Wheezy who just chuckles at how much the two were blushing which gave hint that they did in fact like each other..."Oh Really Now...that's not what your faces say."Wheezy said as he took a drink of his water while watching the toon cat and weasel before him blush even more.  
"I don't have time for this...I need to go to work soon so lets hurry up and get to your place and move your stuff from your home to here so I can hurry up and get to work..."Blaze said as she got up and then grabs Wheezy by his arm and drags him away from the table then goes to the door and then opens it up and goes to her car and throws him in the back and hops into the car herself and drives off to Wheezy's place to get his things and bring them back to her place...

else where at a hotel...Sally Acorn Age 25 was using the hotel's phone.  
she was wearing a blue jacket and a light blue t-shirt and all so a dark blue skirt and her blue boots.  
"come on pick up pick up..."Sally said as he blew some hair of her bangs out her face as she waited for the person she was calling to pick up...  
after waiting she finally gave up and hang up "I guess she isn't home...I guess I'll call again later..."Sally said as she left the phone and went over to the three girls she came here to Toontown with...  
which was her bestfriend Bunnie Age 26..who just got over a bad breakup with her boyfriend...  
all so Sonia who was Sonic's sister and Age 25...the pink hedgehog all so was getting over her own boyfriend troubles since she had broke up with her boyfriend a year ago...next was Rouge Bat Age 28...Rouge would all ways flirt with guys mostly Knuckles but ever since he told her he was dating some one else she felt a little heart broken at the news...  
Bunnie was wearing a pink sweater and blue baggy pants and had her hair up in a ponytail.  
Sonia had on a purple t-shirt and a deep pink shorts on.  
and lastly Rouge had on a black t-shirt and pink pants...  
"Well was she home?"Rouge asks Sally as she shook her head no "No she wasn't home...we might have to try to call again I'm sure she is just at work and that is the reason she hasn't pick up yet..."Sally said as she took a seat next to her bestfriend Bunnie.  
"I'm Sure as Sugar that she must be busy at the moment Sally girl after all she has a whole new life here at Toontown and I'm sure her job keeps her busy..."Bunnie said as she places a hand on Sally's shoulder and gave her a smile.  
"yeah I know...we'll try to call Blaze later and tell her we are coming over to her place to stay for a while...after all after we explain to her are reasons she is sure to let us stay with her for a while."Sally said to Bunnie and the others...

To Be Continued...

**Read & Review **


End file.
